dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Leslie Morrison
Spell List These spells come from the Spell List. You pick 10 first year spells, and then 7 each year afterward. Remeber to pick from the correct year, or lower. 1st Year Spells * * * * * * * Anapneo * Cistem Aperio * Wingardium Leviosa * Incendio * Expelliarmus 2nd Year Spells * * * * * * * 3rd Year Spells * * * * * * * 4th Year Spells * * * * * * * 5th Year Spells * * * * * * * 6th Year Spells * * * * * * * 7th Year Spells * * * * * * * Spells Learned Elsewhere (Admin Approved) Admins will have you add spells here, or any spells you learn through roleplaying, such as in class. Current Classes Required Classes *Charms *Defense Against the Dark Arts *Herbology *Potions *Transfiguration Optional Classes Add the optional classes you're in here. Quick Info Add basic info about your character here. Traits These are special traits about your character, such as are they quick witted, intelligent, or brave. Appearance Physical description, or a picture can go here. Personality She's charismatic, and she always stands up for what she believes in, no matter what other people think. But she can let her pride carry her too far sometimes, and it can get her into trouble. She is also unwaveringly loyal to the people that she loves, which means she would be willing to put herself in danger if it meant she could save one of them. She isn't usually shy, but can sometimes be a little bit awkward. History Leslie was raised like a normal Muggle, in Glasgow, Scotland. Her parents had divorced, however, just after she was born, so she lived with her mom and her older, non- magic brother, Thomas. That's the reason she is so protective of the people she loves-she doesn't want any of them to leave her again. As a kid, she loved to be outside, and she really enjoyed running. In school, she didn't have all that many friends, but she did have a few close ones. When she got her Hogwarts letter at 11, it came as a big surprise to the whole family. They'd never heard of the wizard ins world, but luckily, her mother was very accepting of it. Thomas, however, was very jealous. It ruined their relationship, which had been very strong before. Leslie hoped that when she got to Hogwarts she could make new friends! because she seemed to be losing them rapidly. After a hard summer of waiting, on September 1, Leslie caught the Hogwarts Express and was on her way. Family Her parents divorced, leaving her with her mom and her one-year-older brother named Thomas. Relationships Do they have any relationships with others at hogwarts? Add them here as they get to know people. Magical abilities Are there any special or exceptional magical abilities your character has? What magic are they especially good or bad at? WIP Word Bubble Links This character belongs to DemigodSwan Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Name begins with "L"